The Buried Vampire
by samyhamy
Summary: Carmen and Eleazar decided to go on a hunt together alone, what they didn't expect is what was to come for them.
1. Authors Note

**Hey guys. Srry but I wasint happy with what I wrote before so I decided to change it fully and hope you think its better then before, I hope you enjoy reading, and thanks for the awesome reviews and I'll probably get another chapter in this week. So happy to hear from you all soon and hope you enjoy my story. LOVE YOU ALL **


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen Pov

It was quite and calm in Alaska. The birds sung it was all peaceful. Eleazar and Carmen were walking human pace through the forest, no need to rush for anything. Tanya was as home and Kate and Garrett were out hunting this morning. Carmen took one sweet breath of fresh air, her golden eyes open to show warmth and happiness. She looked up at her husband love shining on her face. Eleazar leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips, all was peaceful, no Volturi and war. Just living forever with no trouble at all.

Eleazar spoke with warmth "It's nice like this, just us two and the family now with peace. Especially after _her _death" He whispered the last bit, as if he it was going to make Carmen brake if he said Irenes name.

Carmen looked down at the ground, as if it was much more interesting to look at.

She spoke softly and carefully as if, it was going to disturb the forest around them " Everyone is going through tough times with _her _death, but I think we can get through this together"

She turned around to face Eleazar in a convertible position, of putting her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. They stayed like that, just going into there little world of thinking about Irena.

Eleazar spoke in a soft whisper "I think that what Irena did was out of kindness and protection of the family, even know it was reckless of her to do it, but in the end she did to try and safe us all from being exposed" Carmen nodded

She knew that Irena did it for love and kindness nothing more. No hatred no revenge for her lost mate. But just to protect the family and vampires from being exposed.

Carmen sighed and said dreadfully "But what she did was reckless and her own fault, even though that's hard to comprehend because she was a daughter to me, but I can't help but feel that..." She trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence.

"I know love, even I feel the same, that she did deserve it" Eleazar said softly, he lifted up her face with gentle fingers, looking deep into her eyes with comfort.

She sighed and looked away from his smouldering gaze. She shook her head _I shouldn't be thinking about this now, not when me and Eleazar and now by ourself. _These past few years have bin hard but hit Tanya the most, since she does not have a mate to be with and it was always them two bonding like sister's. So Eleazar and her could not have time for just them two because there to busy trying to patch there family wounds, until today.

Eleazar sighed "Let's not think about this now and enjoy the rest of the century we have together, I know it sounds harsh to say this, there's nothing we can do to bring her back to us, and I think she would want to see us happy and living on with our lives. Even she might even be in a better place"

Carmen contemplate this for a moment "Maybe. But let's not worry about this now and focus on today"

Eleazar smiled "Yes let's, there's a pond frozen about two miles away calling to us" He chuckled

She giggled her eyes sparkled with happiness, a smile came across her face with sheer brightness that made her glow of being with her mate. She took his hand in a firm grip, and started running towards the pond at inhuman pace. When she saw up ahead a tree on the ground she ran at it in, sheer power and acceleration coursing through her, when she was close enough she jumped. The feeling was amazing, the wind blowing through her hair the breeze gently wrapping around her, she could also smell Eleazar right beside her as they both landed gracefully on the ground.

Eleazar chuckled at his mates silly attitude today but loved to see her happy. It was a rare moment to just see her let go, he would hold on to it as much as possible of her beautiful smile.

Eleazar moved his arm out indicating for her to go first "After you mi amore" **(Please tell me if my Spanish is wrong XD)**

Carmen giggled "Why don't mind if I do kind sir"

Shen then took another step on the snowy ground.

TAP TAP TAP

The both froze where they stood. The sound stopped, Carmen moved her foot again.

TAP TAP TAP

She looked down at the ground as if she expected a person to appear from it. But no it was just snow and nothing more. She furrowed her brows together in confusion and kneeled down, she moved the snow out of the way with the help of Eleazar and all was there was a flat ground of dirt. She then decided slowly to put her head close to the ground and tapped her hand gently on the surface.

TAP TAP TAP

She then looked up at Eleazar and said in a pain quite voice "There's someone buried here" Her eyes shown her astonishment. _Who would bury a vampire_ _here_ she thought.

Her mate seemed to contemplate this. He seemed deep in thought, then he started to dig, moving with fast speed across the dirt that no human eyes couldn't see. Carmen got up and stood back watching concern as more layer after layer was removed.

**20 minutes later**

Eleazar Pov

The ground was getting thinner and deeper the more he dug. He couldn't quit comprehend why a someone would want to bury a vampire? _The poor thing is probably starving for blood_ he thought. He was making himself angry _who would put a __defenseless__ vampire underground, especially if its a newborn. Who selfish enough could do that especially... if it was a child._

He then reached into the ground, feeling around for a sign of life. He froze then as he felt a large hand grip his one. "Carmen I found it" His wife looked at him with relief. He squeezed the hand for good measurement that it was not going to let go, the hand squeezed back. He then put his other hand in for the vampire to grip on to. Once he felt both hands secure on his he gently pulled and in a flash, he was flat on his back with covered to head to toe in dirt was the vampire.

With a fast decision he got stood up with quick reflects and made the vampire convertible on his lap, and had his arms around it so it couldn't escape. His eyes looked up and down at the vampire, it was a male he looked like he was in his early 20's, his eyes were pitch black with dark black circles under them. He didn't move, his whole body was regid and in shock. He could only see his eyes moving around at Carmen and him, yet they didn't show any emotion.

Eleazar looked down at the man with pity. _How could anyone do such a thing to a vampire? _he thought. He got up with Carmen close on his heels to home, no communication was made all the way back.


	3. Chapter 3

Tanya Pov

There was nothing for her to do. She cleaned the house eight times, she went out for a run, she read all her magazines. But nothing seemed to occupy her mind off Irena. Her sister, one of her loved ones that she would do anything for. Would die for if she had to.

It was like a punch in the gut when she found out that Irena went to the Volturi. To put them all in danger. _How could she not see that? What she was doing was going to kill us. _Tanya snarled in anger, she had enough of the crap of everyone in the family just not speaking about Irenes death. _It's like no one cares, as if it never happened. _She stomped around the room in anger.

She was going to have a family meeting about this. She was not going to stand it any more. If this kept up she was afraid it will tare the family apart. She sighed, flopped down on the couch and picked up the remote_ Well there's nothing better to do while everyone is out might as well watch some TV. _She flicked through the channels until she came on to movies. And started watching Sleepy Hollows . She already has watched this more then a hundred times, but she finds it quit nice to just lay back and have some alone time. Without annoying Garrett saying about her _love life _and teasing her about it.

Garrett was just like a smaller version of Emmett Cullen. Loud and annoying. But the difference is that Garrett is a serious person when he wants to be, but it never lasts long that's the bad part about it. He likes to make a joke out of everything. But in the end he is a kind and gentle person that Kate loves. And so she couldn't complain all because she does not have a mate, to love and to hold. Tanya sighed, _If only there was someone out there for me. _Sometimes she felt like she just wanted to cry, know one understood of how she felt. Everyone had a mate to love and to protect, but she had no one to hold and protect her.

She can admit that she felt jealous when Irena found a mate and soon got depressed over it. But she didn't show the emotion, not wanting to cause attention to herself. She sighed _If only someone had time to think about me for once._

She was drifting off watching the movie. When the front door opened with a Bang. Tanya rolled her eyes _Oh for god sakes can't they take that somewhere else to do it. _She sniffed the air and froze. It wasn't Kate and Garrett it was Eleazar and Carmen, her nose wiggled at the disgusting stench coming from them. She turned to only gasped at what she saw.

Carmen paid no mind to her as she ran up stairs. Eleazar was covered in dirt up the arms, but that's not what shocked her it was what he was holding shocked her. A vampire was curled up against Eleazar, its frame shaking, she tried to get a clear view of what the new vampire looked like but it was too much covered in dirt to see.

Tanya then got up from the couch and went slowly towards Eleazar to not startle the vampire in his arms. "What's going on Eleazar? What happened?" She whispered the words as if the male was going to get scared by her presence. But the man made no signal that it even knew she was there.

"I'll explain everything later when the he calms down, and has a proper bath and clean clothes to wear" Eleazar said

She started to get angry then _How can no one give me just one proper explanation without me being on hold all the time_.

She snarled "No I want to know what's going on right now Eleazar" She hardly ever called him by his first name. She usually calls him dad or daddy. But at this moment in time it seems that she need s to stick her ground on this one.

Eleazar sighed in annoyance "Not right now Tanya, this is not the time"

"Well what's the best time for you since I seemed to be the only one who gets to be put on hold all the time" She said

"Its not like that Tanya, I do not treat you any different then I do with the rest of the family"

"That's right you treat them better and forget about how your daughter is, do you even know that I am the only one suffering about Irena the most, while all of you just pretend like it never happened" She spat

"That's not true Tanya where all suffering over her death-"

"Well it does not seem that way" She replied as she turned around and went upstairs in her room, before Eleazar could say something.

Eleazar sighed.

Carmen Pov

She came down with fresh towels and clothes and put them on her bed, the bath was already ready but she was keeping herself occupied from the fight that was going on downstairs. She felt regret course through her as she heard her daughters words _I better have a talk with her tonight, but not now the male vampire is more important. _She took a deep breath that she didn't but gave her some kind of comfort to her, she started walking downstairs in a human pace.

"Eleazar do you mind bringing him upstairs now the baths ready for him" She said

Eleazar nodded no emotion across his face as he followed her upstairs towards the bathroom. The man didn't make any sound as he was put in the bath with his clothes on. His eyes were glazed over as if he was in another world in his mind right now. Carmen watched the man carefully as she started peeling his clothes off on to the floor _I wonder if vampires can go in a state of shock? _Because the male just seemed not to make any sound at all.

Once she finally got all his clothes off she picked them up and gave them to Eleazar who disposed them. She then got the wash cloth and started washing him. She started with the face first, to see what the man looked like.

He had straight light brown hair, pale skin and had straight, curved up jaw with pouty lips. Carmen let her eyes look over his frame, he had strong V shaped shoulders. Long firm muscular arms that showed muscle that looked the size of a watermellons.

_He looks quit handsome _Carmen thought, but still not as handsome as her mate of course. As Carmen got rid of more dirt on his body and he seemed to be unscathed.

She turned to see Eleazar still waiting outside the door. "Eleazar can you call the Cullen's to come over, maybe Carlisle can have a look at him" Eleazar nodded silently, moving inhuman speed towards the kitchen.

Once Carmen was done washing him clean, she heavily lunged the man's arm around his shoulder and lifted his body up with ease, she stepped him out of the bath. And led him towards the geust room.

She opened the door with her foot and led him towards the bed, she sat him down slowly and went to Kate and Garret's room with speed grabbed quickly a black button up shirt, dark blue jeans and ran towards the geust room. She quickly dressed him and put his back against the headbored, she watched him carefully as she went towards the window, his eyes never leaving hers she could see that he was straining himself from his blood lust.

She ran out the window quickly, and ran fast catching a scent of a fox she lunged at it breaking it's neck easily. She scooped it up and ran towards the house, once she stepped her foot in the open glass, he lunged from the bed towards her and ripped the rabbit out of her hands and drank it greedily from it's neck.

Carmen watched him as he drank the fox dry, his mouth wretched from the it's neck his lips tainted with blood, she watched as he took a few deep breaths his eyes open to show the tinted gold in his black eyes.

Then he spoke his eyes full of gratitude "Thank you" he said softly, she could see now the potruding dimples from his cheeks, as she looked at him more she could see that she looked like a innocent puppy.

Carmen smiled "It's no problem, but I think you have a lot of explaining to do"

He smiled dimples showing, but his eyes were serious "Of course I'll tell you all that you want to know"

"But first lets get you fed properly, I don't think that fox was fufilling to satisfy your thirst"

He nodded silently. She walked towards the window and jumped and ran quickly into the forest. Him trailing behind her.

Eleazar Pov

He was dialling Carlisle's number, when the phone was grabbed out of his hands and shut on the headset. He looked up to only meet the gaze of now his eldest daughter, Tanya.

"Who were you calling?" She asked

"I was going to call Carlisle to see if he can come over and look at him" He said, he indicated his head upstairs.

Tanya look at him with dark eyes "Why would you want Carlisle over, when Kate and Garret and _I _don't know what the hell is going on" She snarled making him flinch at her tone of voice.

"Listen Tanya, Carmen and I found him in the ground, the _ground _how do we post to have an explaination for that, we don't know anything about this vampire but-"

Tanya cut him off, snarling angrily " Ya you found him in the ground and I saw the proof when you brought him in covered in dirt. Doesin't give you the right to ignore me or the rest of your family and call Carlisle instead of telling us"

Eleazar left her gaze for a moment and sighed, he reached out his hand for the phone. She hissed at him, holding the phone closer to herself.

He spoke camly to her "I'm not going to call Carlisle Tanya, just going to put the phone away"

She studied him for a moment, her eyes ran over his face for any sign of hesitation. She seemed to find something in his face that satisfied her, she handed the phone to him and watched him as he put the phone away.

It was utter silence as Eleazar faced her, there eyes never leaving eachother.

Tanya broke the silence " When _he_ is ready, I want an explanation from you about Irena?"

He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly "Alright I'll sit down with you, and I _promise _listen to what you have to say, alright?" He said softly

She nodded "Okay"

_This is going to be a long day _Eleazar thought, as he followed Tanya into the living room, waiting, for Carmen and the mysterious vampire come back from hunting.


End file.
